Ginevra Molly Potter
by elhelado
Summary: Eine Kurzfassung von Ginny Weasleys Leben. Wie erlebte sie ihre Jahre in Hogwarts, was fühlte sie bei der Schlacht und wie verlief ihr Leben danach?
1. Liebe

**Liebe**

Ginny Weasleys größter Wunsch war es, seit sie ihn zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte, dass Harry Potter ihr Aufmerksamkeit schenkte und sie mochte. Hätte Ginny in den Spiegel Nerhegeb geschaut, dann hätte sie vermutlich sich selbst an der Seite Harrys gesehen. Schon einmal war sie fast gestorben, nur weil sie zu viel über ihre Liebe zu Harry Potter in ein Tagebuch geschrieben hatte, doch Harry hatte sie gerettet. Dank ihm lebte sie noch. Sie war damals ein kleines Mädchen, dass ihr Vertrauen in ein schäbiges altes Buch steckte, welches einst Lord Voldemort, dem größten dunklen Zauberer, gehörte, aber das konnte sie nicht wissen.

Nun, da Harry sie gerettet hatte, war ihr Begehren nach ihm um so größer und obwohl Harry sie oft besuchte, da er mit ihrem Bruder Ron befreundet war, schenkte er ihr nicht die Aufmerksamkeit, die Ginny sich von ihm wünschte.

„Vielleicht solltest du dich auch mal mit anderen Jungen treffen", schlug ihr Hermione, Harrys beste Freundin, vor. „Ich bin sicher, wen du dich mal mit anderen triffst und in seiner Nähe mehr du selbst bist, wird er dich irgendwann beachten." Ginny hatte eigentlich keine Hoffnung, dass Harry sie irgendwann sehen würde, doch einen Versuch war es wert.

Zum Weihnachtsball im dritten Schuljahr ging sie mit Neville Longbottom. Ginny erwartete nicht, dass Harrys Aufmerksamkeit dadurch wuchs. Doch der Abend mit Neville war trotzdem schön.

Harry hatte es gar nicht bemerkt. Er hatte bloß Augen für die dumme Cho Chang, die aber mit Cedric Diggory tanzte. Natürlich mochte Ginny sie nicht besonders und sie konnte nicht leugnen, dass da Eifersucht im Spiel war.

An diesem Abend lernte sie auch Michael Corner aus Harrys Jahrgang in Ravenclaw kennen. Sie amüsierte sich sehr nett mit ihm und er bat sie um ein weiteres Treffen. Ginny nahm an und schon bald wurde daraus eine feste Beziehung. Doch Ginny dachte immer noch an Harry und dachte nachts auch nicht an Michael sondern an ihn.

Harry wurde von der Zaubererwelt und besonders vom Zaubereiministerium als Lügner hingestellt, denn er hatte im letzten Jahr miterleben müssen, wie Lord Voldemort, vor dem er sie einst gerettet hatte, wieder auferstanden war und nun lebte!

Ginny glaubte fest an alles, was er über die Erlebnisse auf dem Friedhof erzählte, auch wenn er sehr wenig darüber sprach und als Hermione ihr von ihrem Plan erzählte, dass Harry eigenen Unterricht in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste geben würde, war sie sofort dabei. Das war bestimmt eine Chance für sie näher mit Harry zusammenzukommen, auch wenn sie immer noch mit Michael eine Beziehung, den sie auch überredete zur DA zu gehen.

Harry war ein toller Lehrer und Ginny bewunderte sein Können sehr, sie hatte ihn immer bewundert, auch wenn sie jeden Mal mit ansehen musste, wie er sich andauernd mehr um diese Cho kümmerte, warum kümmerte er sich nicht um sie?

Irgendwann vor den Weihnachtsferien wurden Ginny und ihre Brüder ins Schulleiterbüro gerufen, denn ihr Vater war im Ministerium von einer Schlange gebissen worden und lag nun schwer verletzt im St. Mungo. Harry hatte wohl eine Vision oder so etwas gehabt und war sofort zum Schulleiter gegangen. Diesmal hatte Harry ihrem Vater das Leben gerettet.

Harry jedoch stierte immer noch dieser Cho hinterher und nach Cedrics Tod war es nun ein leichtes. Ginny beobachtete die beiden, wie sie miteinander ausgingen.

Ende des Jahres ging ihre Beziehung mit Michael in die Brüche wegen eines Quidditchspiels. Als Harry auf einmal wieder eine Vision hatte, in der sein Pate in der Mysteriumsabteilung gefangen war, wollte er sofort hin um ihn zu retten. Harry wollte keine Hilfe doch Ginny und ein paar andere bestanden darauf mitzukommen. Sie konnte Harry doch nicht allein lassen. Sicher hatte er schon viermal eine Begegnung mit Lord Voldemort überlebt, aber sie wollte mitkämpfen, nicht in Hogwarts warten.

In der Mysteriumsabteilung begegneten sie den Todessen und lieferten sich einen harten Kampf. Mit Glück konnten sie ihnen entkommen, doch Harrys Pate starb und wieder traf Harry auf Lord Voldemort. Vieles änderte sich danach in der Zaubererwelt und alle setzten auf Harry als den Auserwählten. Ginny liebte ihn noch immer.

Während der Sommerferien kam Harry auch wieder zu ihnen. Ginny bemerkte, dass Harry schon anders war als sonst. Er schenkte ihr wirklich mehr Aufmerksamkeit. Er beachtete sie. Doch die Neugier ließ sie nicht los, was er immer Geheimes mit Ron und Hermione zu besprechen hatte.

Als das Schuljahr wieder begann, bat Dean Thomas sie um ein Treffen und Ginny nahm es wieder an. Kurze Zeit später gingen sie miteinander. Dean war ganz okay, doch natürlich kam er nicht an Harry heran.

Harry war dieses Jahr Quidditchkapitän geworden, zu Recht, denn er war ein exzellenter Spieler. Auch Ginny liebte Quidditch und sie hatte oft allein mit den Besen ihrer Brüder trainiert. Nun wurden Plätze als Jäger frei und Ginny hatte beschlossen sich zu bewerben, auch Dean wollte Jäger werden, doch im Gegensatz zu ihr schaffte er es aus irgendeinem Grund nicht ins Team und er wurde Ersatzspieler. Dean regte sich furchtbar darüber auf.

Da der Zaubertranklehrer öfters eine seiner Partys veranstaltete und sie dazu einlud, nahm sie Dean mit. Zwar waren diese Partys etwas hochgestochen und es drehte sich alles nur darum, ob man berühmte Verwandte hatte, doch es machte Spaß.

Mit Dean lief es anfangs ziemlich gut und die beiden unternahmen viel zusammen. Eines Abends standen sie in einem leeren Korridor und Dean fing an sie zu küssen. Auf irgendeine Weise liebte sie auch Dean, aber anders. Es war schön, bis auf einmal Ron und Harry auftauchten. Ron regte sich schrecklich darüber auf, dass sie öffentlich herumknutschte.

Ginny wusste, es war nur Neid, dass sie glücklich war mit jemanden, während Ron immer noch keine Chance bei Hermione hatte.

Doch Ginny bemerkte auch Harrys Blick. Er sah ziemlich wütend aus, so als ob er Dean in kleine Fetzen reißen wolle.

Ginny konnte es kaum glauben, hatte sich Harry vielleicht in sie verliebt? Sie hoffte es und es folgten ein paar schlaflose Nächte.

Zwischen Dean und ihr hielt es nicht mehr lange, die beiden stritten sich fast nur und Ginny war oft sehr traurig. Es war schrecklich, Dean versuchte dauernd ihr bei allem zu helfen und er nervte ständig, als ob sie sich nicht einmal allein bewegen konnte.

Das letzte Quidditchspiel der Saison stand an und die Gryffindors mussten gewinnen. Harry hatte leider Nachsitzen bekommen und konnte deshalb nicht mitspielen. Auf Grund dessen musste Ginny auf der Position des Sucher spielen. Dean spielte als Jäger-Ersatz.

Sie gewannen haushoch und Ginny schnappte Cho den Schnatz direkt vor der Nase weg.

Darauf feierten sie im Gemeinschaftsraum ihren Sieg. Sie hatten den Pokal gewonnen, als ob das noch nicht genug Freude an diesem Tag war.

Die Gryffindors jubelten, als auch Harry den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat und Harry kam zu ihr hinüber. Ginny hatte sich oft ausgemalt, wie es sein würde. Harry beugte sich zu ihr hinab und küsste sie.

Ginny wusste nicht wie viel Zeit vergangen war, als sie sich wieder lösten. Es war das Unglaublichste, was ihr jemals passiert war, Harry Potter mochte sie. Ihr größter Wunsch war in Erfüllung gegangen.


	2. Hoffnung

**Hoffnung**

Die letzte Zeit des Schuljahres verging wie im Flug. Ginny und Harry hatten leider nicht viel Zeit für einander, da Harry noch oft nachsitzen musste und Ginny ihre OWL's hatte.

Am Ende des Jahres wurde der Schulleiter Albus Dumbledore getötet. Harry war dabei.

Bald darauf wurde er beerdigt und Ginny wusste, was Harry in Zukunft vorhatte. Sie war sich sicher, er würde Voldemort jagen. Auf der Beerdigung nahm Harry Ginny zur Seite und ging mit ihr zum See. Obwohl Ginny vorbereitet war, trafen sie Harrys Worte ziemlich hart, als er sagte, er dürfe sie nicht mehr treffen. Ginny weinte nicht.

In den darauffolgenden Sommerferien fand Ginny sich damit ab, dass Harry und sie erst einmal getrennte Wege gehen sollten.

Doch Harry kam auch wieder in den Fuchsbau zu ihnen.

Die ganze Zeit über wünschte sich Ginny schon mit Harry allein zu sein, doch sie waren es nie. Schließlich schaffte sie es, ihn einmal an seinem Geburtstag in ihr Zimmer zu kriegen. Er war noch nie dort gewesen und es war ihr ein wenig peinlich. Außerdem wusste sie nicht genau, was sie sagen sollte. Irgendwie kam es während ihres Gesprächs dazu, dass sie sich küssten. Es war, als hätte sich nichts geändert, wie früher.

Doch plötzlich platzte ihr Bruder Ron herein. Er wollte Harry mitnehmen, doch Ginny wusste, es war nur ein Vorwand, damit sie nicht weitermachten. Ron würde gleich einen Wutausbruch bekommen. Da Ginny spürte, wie Tränen in ihr aufstiegen, drehte sie sich weg von ihnen.

Nach den Ferien musste Ginny zurück nach Hogwarts. Es war völlig absurd noch auf die Schule zu gehen, doch um die neu eingeführte Schulpflicht kam sie nicht herum.

Die Schule war nicht mehr Hogwarts. Es war alles kalt und still. Zusammen mit einigen anderen der DA begangen sie in Hogwarts Widerstand zu leisten. Oft dachte sie an Harry, wo er wohl war, was er gerade tat. Sie wusste nichts über Harrys Mission. Harry meinte es sei zu gefährlich, wenn sie Bescheid wisse.

An Weihnachten fuhr sie wie gewöhnlich nach Hause zu ihrer Familie. Es war das trübste Weihnachten, dass sie je erlebt hatte.

Nach den Ferien fuhr sie wieder zurück nach Hogwarts. Doch dort war schon bald nichts mehr sicher und die meisten DA-Mitglieder verzogen sich in den Raum der Wünsche, als Versteck. Sie bauten einen Gang der nach Hogsmead in den Eberkopf führte, wodurch sie sich Essen beschaffen konnten. Hier ging es einzig und allein noch darum zu überleben.

Ginny war noch einige der wenigen, die es sich erlauben konnten im Schloss weiter zu wohnen. Über Ostern fuhr sie nach Hause, doch schon bald tauchten Misteriumsangestellte auf, die herausfanden, dass Ron mit Harry auf seiner Mission war und nicht wie vorgegeben krank im bett mit Grieselkrätze lag.

Ale Weasleys wurden ins Haus ihrer Großtante Muriel einquartiert, doch Ginny beschloss schon bald, wieder nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren. Dort würde sie eben im Raum der Wünsche leben, denn sie wusste, Harry würde zurückkommen.

Es war nur ein halber Monat, doch es kam ihr vor wie eine Ewigkeit, darauf zu warten, dass sie zurückkehrten.

Mitten in der Nacht stand Harry auf einmal dort. Nun war ihr klar, heute würde die große Schlacht kommen.

Später tauchten eine Menge Leute aus dem Orden des Phönix auf. Ginny wollte mitkämpfen, doch ihre Mutter meinte, es wäre besser sie würde sich während der Schlacht im Raum der Wünsche aufhalten. Wie konnten sie ihr das antun? Alle kämpften und sie sollte warten?

Sogar Harry war der Meinung.

Schließlich gab Ginny nach und blieb wütend und verzweifelt zurück. Es vergingen ein paar Minuten, doch es kam ihr vor wie eine Ewigkeit, bis Harry schließlich zurückkam und sie bat den Raum für kurze Zeit zu verlassen. Ginny war froh und nutzte die Gelegenheit, um am Kampfgeschehen teilzuhaben.

Irgendwann hörte sie eine Stimme. Es war die von Lord Voldemort. Eine Stunde hatten sie nun Zeit, um ihre Toten zu bergen, dann würde das Gemetzel von vorn losgehen.

Ihr Bruder Fred war Tod. Ginny hatte so etwas erwartet, doch trotz allem liefen ihr Tränen über die Wange. Warum er?

Die Zeit verging. Draußen lagen noch Leute, denen geholfen werden musste. Also ging Ginny hinaus. Der Zustand war grässlich. Die Schlacht musste endlich gewonnen werden.

Ginny hatte noch Hoffnung das sie es schaffen konnten.

Nach einiger Zeit kam wieder seine Stimme. Harry Potter sei getötet. Es gäbe keinerlei Chancen mehr und sie sollten alle aufgeben.

Ginny glaubte es nicht, Harry konnte nicht tot sein.

Doch Lord Voldemort lief mit einer ganzen Schar von Todessern über die Länderreihen. Ginny erkannte auch Hagrid unter ihnen und er trug jemanden in den Armen. Es war Harry.

Nein, das konnte nicht sein. Harry war nicht tot. Ginny unterdrückte ihr Schluchzen. Sie fühlte sich leer. Gab es ohne Harry noch Hoffnung?

Voldemort versuchte seine Siegesrede zu halten und zündete den Sprechenden Hut an. Brennend setzte er ihn Neville auf den Kopf. Ginny hörte ihm nicht zu. Sie wollte zu Harry, sehen, ob es stimmte, ob er wirklich tot war.

Doch Plötzlich zog Neville ein Schwert aus dem Hut, schwang es und hackte Voldemorts Schlange den Kopf ab und kurz darauf sprang auch Harry von Hagrids Armen und rannte durch die Menschenmenge. Wieder tobte die Schlacht und Ginny erkämpfte sich einen Weg in die Große Halle.

Zusammen mit Hermione und Luna versuchte sie gegen Bellatrix Lestrange zu kämpfen. Einer ihrer Todesflüche schoss knapp an Ginnys Kopf vorbei. Darauf hörte sie ihre Mutter schreien, die sofort herbeikam und Bellatrix in einem Duell auslöschte.

Schon bald betrat Lord Voldemort die Große Halle und Ginny sah zu, wie Harry ihn besiegte.

Harry hatte gewonnen. Sie hatten gewonnen. Lord Voldemort würde nicht wiederkehren. Trotz all der Toten, all der Verluste die sie durchlitten hatten, fühlte sie sich glücklich. Sie lebte, Harry lebte. Es würde alles gut werden.


	3. Glück

**Glück**

Das nächste Jahr verbrachte Ginny noch in Hogwarts. Sie hatte zwar eine Menge des sechsten Jahres aufzuholen, doch Hermione half ihr dabei.

Mit Harry lief es gut. Die beiden hatten nach dem Krieg wieder zusammengefunden. Auch wenn sie ihn in Hogwarts häufig vermisste, war die Wiedersehensfreude in den Ferien um so größer. Er hatte eben nun viel im Ministerium zu tun bei seiner Arbeit als Auror.

Sie hatte mit guten NEWT's die Schule abgeschlossen und Ginny unterschrieb einen Vertrag, um bei den Holyhead Harpies als Jägerin zu spielen.

Der Frieden in der Zaubererwelt fühlte sich gut an. Es war etwas, wofür es sich lohnte sein Leben zu lassen.

Bald heiratete Ginny Harry. Es war eine eher kleine Hochzeit, nur der engste Familienkreis, doch es war romantisch und wahrscheinlich einer der glücklichsten Tage in ihrem Leben.

Bald darauf bekamen Ginny und Harry ihren ersten Sohn. Es war Ginnys Idee ihn James zu nennen, nach Harrys Vater.

Den zweiten Namen bekam er von Harrys Paten, Sirius. Auch Harry fand die Namenswahl angemessen und tatsächlich eiferte der kleine James seinen Namensgebern nach.

Da Harry und Ginny eine Familie planten, gab Ginny ihren alten Job auf und arbeitete als Quidditch-Reporterin für den Tagespropheten.

Zwei Jahre Später kam ihr zweiter Sohn Albus Severus zur Welt und diesmal war es Harry, der die Namen vorschlug. Ginny wusste, dass es Harry sehr wichtig war und erklärte sich für einverstanden. Albus sah Harry nicht nur äußerlich komplett ähnlich, sondern auch sein Charakter war genau wie er.

Das dritte Kind wurde ein Mädchen und sie benannten es nach Lily, Harrys Mutter und Luna Lovegood, eine ihrer besten Freundinnen. Lily erinnerte Ginny stark an sich selbst, auch wenn sie äußerlich nur ihre schmale Statur geerbt hatte.

Zu fünft waren sie eine sehr glückliche kleine Familie. Alle Kinder hatten das magische Gen geerbt und kamen nach Hogwarts. Jedes landete in Gryffindor und sie erreichten alle ihr Ziel. Ginny hätte sich nichts besseres vorstellen können. Ihr Leben war gut, so wie es war und sie lebte mit Harry noch viele Jahre weiter. Sie erlebte noch die Geburten ihrer Enkel und Urenkel.

Doch in hohem Alter verstarben auch sie, friedlich im Schlaf.

Die beiden wurden in Godric's Hollow beigesetzt, direkt neben dem Grab von Harrys Eltern.


End file.
